Can A Heart Belong To Two?
by sandlotus
Summary: Lee is in love with two different people.Gai-Sensei, who has always been there, eternally faithful, loyal, loving and strong...or Gaara. Whom Lee loves for his strength, independence and wisdom. He respects him, and from that comes love. Opinions welcome.
1. 1: Wishful Thinking

_Is it possible to love two different people at the same time?_

_I know it's wrong. But how can it be possible?_

_If your heart is already belonging to someone else..._

_How can it belong to another someone? It doesn't make sense._

Lee was sitting in a grassy field...

Trying to come up with an answer to the problem currently plaguing him.

He had been with his sensei intimately for a good year now.

And he loved every minute of it.

The training, the friendship...the admiration that was mutually shared.

But there was also the other side of their relationship.

Their private side.

The kisses...

The cuddles.

The sweet caresses and gentle love making.

But now the leaf was confused.

Was it really love making...

Or just hot sex?

Was it just sex if you cared for another fiercely?

It you weren't sure anymore if you loved the person...

Could your intimacy be considered as using the other?

Lee ws overwhelmed by a vicious sense of despair.

He loved Gai. He was sure of it.

But lately...

Not as sure as he had always been.

Because now someone else had been taking up a great deal of his attention.

Someone Lee was certain would never give him the time of day.

Someone he shouldn't love...

But did.

Sabaku No Gaara.

The rare, redheaded beauty.

Once a murderer, now a great and powerful leader.

And Lee was falling hard and fast for him.

_How could this happen? I've always been so happy with Gai. And now..._

_I just don't know what to do._

_I love Gai. I'm certain of it._

_But I'm also certain I love Gaara-kun..._

Lee rubbed at his neck wearily.

When he had fallen for Gaara...

He wasn't even sure.

He only knew he had started to realize his feelings for the younger kazekage when inappropriatye dreams started.

He had signed them off as lust;

\ashamed of himself for even thinking about his comrade that way.

But then...

Every time he saw Gaara...

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

He couldn't speak to the leader without stuttering continuously.

His face flamed whenever those intense aqua eyes drilled into him...

And more than anything...

He longed to hold the redhead.

To kiss him.

To be near to him.

He wanted more than Gaara's friendship.

He wanted his friend to belong to him.

And he wanted to belong to Gaara.

_But what about Gai?_

_I'm sure I still love him._

_Don't I?_


	2. 2: Guilty Love

"Lee! What are you doing out here?"

The troubled boy turned as he heard his name being called, and he smiled gently as Gai approached him.

Even as hius heart sank.

"Hello, Gai."

His sensei stared at him questioningly, but sat beside him.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

Lee bit his lower lip.

He wanted to ask Gai's advice.

He wanted to confide in his longtime lover.

But he couldn't

Not anymore. Not with matters of the heart.

So instead; he turned a falsely bright grin onto the man he had adored for sop long.

"Nope. Everythings fine."

Gai smiled relievedly.

"That's good. I hate to see you in pain, Lee."

_He just __**had **__to lay a guilt trip..._

"I hate to see you in pain as well Gai..."

_Which is why he can never know..._

His sensei grinned lovingly.

"I will never be in pain, darling. Because I have you in my life."

He leamt closer to Lee, his eyes closing as he let his lips touch his students.

He hadn't noticed the distressed expression upon the younger features.

_Aw, hell._

_Not only am I in love with two men..._

_But one of them excels at guilt trips._

_Okay, Lee...just clear your mind._

_If Gai notices something different in the kiss..._

_We're done for._

Lee rubbed his lips against his lovers before allowing Gai entrance.

The older man was a bit impatient...

Lee's kisses were so sweet and tender...

And he always craved more.

The younger of the two forced out a moan as his tongue touched Gai's...

Sure it still felt good.

But it also felt wrong.

His stomach was knotting guiltily...

Which was making it difficult to enjoy the kiss.

Especially when he wished he was kissing his favorite redhead.


	3. 3: Nothing's Wrong

Gai pulled back suddenly.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

The younger ninja inwardly winced at the worried tone but shook his head.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine."

He pulled his teacher back down to continue kissing him. Hopeful to distract his sensei.

And it appeared to work when Lee found himself laying on his back in the field.

He stared up at his sensei as the man hovered over him;

straddling Lee's hips as he trailed passionate little kisses from the throat to an ear, and back down to his students collarbone.

"No. Wait. Gai..."

Lee was struggling to sit up; which was made difficult by the body sitting over him.

But the elder ninja glanced into Lee's eyes before retreating a bit.

"What is it Lee?"

"We are in the middle of the training field..."

"But it's not like we haven't been intimate here before. Remember? Our first time...and many times after that..."

Gai smiled softly as memories flooded his brain,

but Lee only nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know...but..."

He watched as his teacher groaned frustratedly.

"Lee...I love you. I want you. You're holding back. What's really wrong?"

The boy in question bit on his lip and opened his mouth;

but his eyes widened in horror at what he saw approaching.

Or more like who.

There was a white robed figure distractedly walking through the field...

Heading for the trees nearby as he wove fingers through red hair thoughtfully.

Lee blinked rapidly; his face flushing darkly.

"G-Gaara?"

The head turned; and black ringed eyes narrowed at the two entwined bodies on the ground.

That was when Lee remembered his sensei was still straddling his waist, and he sat up quickly as he gently nudged at his teacher.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your...private moment..."

Gaara's voice came out cool and controlled.

With a touch of ironic amusement.

But Lee shook his head violently.

"I've been wanting to talk to you since you arrived in the village anyway.

Would you like to go for some ramen later?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please-_

Gaara's head tilted as he considered the offer, but after a moment he nodded.

"It would be nice to get some food that hasn't been sand blasted."

The leaf before Gaara grinned.

"Alright. I'll meet up with you at Ichiraku later, then."

The kazekage nodded faintly before continuing his walk.

Leaving Lee staring after him.

_He's so beautiful._

_And his personality has changed so much._

_Instead of the murderous young boy he once was._

_Now he's a responsible young man._

_He's grown so much..._

_And I love him..._

"Lee?"

Gai's voice was gentle and adoring as he wrapped an arm around his students waist.

He rubbed against the boy slightly.

"Can we go home? I want to show you something..."

Lee silently sighed.

_I know what you want to show me._

_And I'm not in the mood._

But Lee let his teacher and lover pull him away from the field...and drag him to the house they were currently sharing.


	4. 4: Forgive Me, Gaara

Lee let his teacher and lover pull him away from the field...and drag him to the house they were currently sharing.

Lee and Gai entered their home slowly;

closing and locking the door behind themselves before heading into the living room.

Gai took a seat and as his lover tried to sit next to him, he pulled the younger into his lap and stroked a finger down the spine.

Lee struggled for a moment; but then surrendered to the caress as he shivered vulnerably.

They remained in that position for a good ten minutes.

And Lee sighed. He didn't have any problem with cuddling.

In fact he enjoyed it so much. His teacher was strong and comforting

And he **did** still love Gai...

But as a hand tilted his chin, Lee was once again overcome with guilt.

But lips touched his gently; a tongue immediately nudging against the seam pleadingly...

And Lee granted permission for Gai to deepen the kiss.

After that, the kiss got passionate...

And the student couldn't help getting caught up in it.

He leant against his sensei as he kissed back heatedly...

Their tongues battling against eachother aggressively.

Lee subtly removed himself from the lap to kneel between his teachers thighs...and hands were soon wandering over his own body greedily.

The young ninja felt wrong. He felt like he was betraying Gaara.

But his hormones had already jumped in...moving his body forward.

He swiftly reached to tug at his teachers half unzipped suit...trailing little kisses...and sucking on the skin as he drifted over the throat and chest. He could feel the older body echo with a groan...and in the next minute he was pushed against the cushions of the couch...

Laying on his back once again.

Lee's eyelids lowered seductively, and he pulled Gai on top of him.

_Gai..._

_And Gaara._

_I love you both so much._

_What do I do?_

His train of thought shattered blissfully as a thigh pressed against his groin.

His teacher was swiftly pulling the spandex from both of their bodies, and Lee arched against the cushions pleadingly..

"Ohhhh..."

_I'm sorry, Gaara._

"More, Gai!"

_I really do love you..._

Lee gasped as cool air touched his naked skin before Gai did. Hands were soon roaming over Lee's quickly hardening shaft...

_But..._

Gai was stretching Lee's muscles as his student begged for more. More touching.

More groping...just more.

_Would you love me? If you knew. If you knew how much I love you, how much I wish you were mine? Or would you turn away? Would my love disgust you?_

Gai slowly entered Lee...

Being sure to be careful and gentle with his lover.

He could feel his students impatience, his growing passion, the burning arousal.

And it excited Gai even more every time they were intimate.

Which wasn't as often as it used to be...


	5. 5:GaiLee Cuddlage

Hours later, Lee was still lying on the couch in a daze.

He was sweaty and shivering; his heated skin cooling off as Gai cuddled him close.

_Damn. Things were always perfect. _

_My teacher..._

_My friend..._

_And my lover._

_This won't end well..._

Gai nuzzled into an ear; delighting in the smell of Lee, sex, and sweat.

"I love you..."

The younger leaf mentally bit his lip.

Could he still say the same thing?

He knew he loved Gai; but it felt wrong to say so when you're in love with someone else as well.

"I know Gai. And you mean everything to me."

That had to work. If that wasn't **almost** admitting love, then what was?

His teacher glanced at the slightly shocked expression and chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I came on a bit strong. But being away on missions makes me miss you even more."

A grin stretched across Lee's face.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry; you could never come on **too** strong. A bit eager, but that's who you are. You're the same way with everything you do."

Lee turned to stare into his teachers eyes; and a deep sadness filled his body.

Sadness; guikt, love, and betrayal.

He leant closer and kissed his teacher gently.

_What to do?_

_I know I love him..._

_But how can I make sure I love Gaara also?_

_That it's not just lust?_

"Gai...I still have to head over to Ichiraku in a bit. How long have we been here?"

A snort sounded from the body beside him and Lee rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well; we got home a few hours ago, and then..you know. We've been laying on the couch though, for a good two hours. It's no wonder you're shivering. There's a breeze drifting through, and we're both still naked."

Lee stared at his lovers slowly reddening face.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed. You still can't say sex. I'm younger, and I havent blushed about it since our first time."

He playfully shoved at one of his teachers shoulder;

earning himself a tweak on the nose.

"Don't make fun of me, Lee."

Gai's eyebrows lowered suggestively.

"Or I may have to punish you."

Lee feigned mock horror.

"Oh no! I'm so **scared."**

Gai growled at his lover and lunged at him, but Lee leapt off the couch with a giggle.

"So slow."

Lee's eyes widened and he let out a squeak as his teacher bolted from the bed and chased after him as the younger ninja ran towards the bathroom.

"Not now, Gai. I need to shower before meeting up with Gaa-kun."

Arms wrapped around his waist and he reluctantly leant into the embrace.

He shivered at the whisper that answered in reply, and his body started shaking.

"Can't I join you? We can shower together."

"We both know you will want to do more than shower, Gai."

Lee smirked as he struggled to separate himself from the arms; but the grip tightened.

"Why Lee, whatever are you talking about?" Gai's voice was suspiciously laced with innocence so pure it made Lee roll his eyes.

He plotted silently before turning his head and kissing Gai softly.

He knew his lovers favorite caresses by now; and trailed a finger down a side before reaching the inner thigh. He stroked gently; inwardly grinning triumphantly as the arms loosened to wander over his own toned frame.

The hands were trailing softly; so Lee broke the kiss.

"Bye."

He dashed towards the bathroom;

locking the door when he heard footsteps racing after him. Gai tried the doorknob, but sighed when it didn't open.

"You're such a tease, Lee."


	6. 6: In a Hurry

Lee grinned smugly before sticking his tongue out at the door.

He was fwwling happy for once. It had been such awhile since he had smiled. He had been missing Gai; and uncertain about where he stood with Gaara. What could possibly happen.

He ignored his lovers ranting and stepped into the shower...closing his eyes and letting out a peaceful sigh as hot water cascaded over his body...

Washing away the noticable smell of sex and sweat...

Water dripped from his head, turning his hair into a darker ebony color as he sank into thought.

After the day he had spent with Gai...

That had to mean he still loved him

So **could** he sign off his feelings for Gaara as lust? Definitely?

_Test out the theory..._

He shook his head roughly.

No, that would be wrong. To use his friend as a guinea pig. It just wouldn't feel right.

He quickly washed himself before stepping out of the shower to dress himself.

He eyed his outfit suspiciously.

_Spandex? Probably not a good idea._

_It stretches in all the wrong places..._

Lee sighed heavily and pulled the suit over his body; tugging where it stuck to his wet skin. He had to hurry; he didn't want to be late.

He quickly unlocked the door; and smirked at the sight that met him.

Gai was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed and a dark scowl written across his features.

"Oh, get a grip Gai. It's not like you'll never see me again."

His teacher rose an eyebrow devilishly and cooly rose to his feet.

"Get a grip?"

There was a blur of color as he grabbed at Lee; hugging hi to his body as he let a hand drift. A palm slid over Lee's groin roughly; causing the younger leaf to groan.

"How's my grip?"

Lee sighed shakily and gently pushed at his lover.

"I'm sorry, Gai. But I have to hurry."

He dropped a quick kiss on his teachers lips before removing him from the embrace.

"I promise; we'll continue this later..." He waved at his teacher and raced from the house;

rushing to the ramen shop.

."


	7. 7: Ichiraku

_L_ee smirked as he approached Ichiraku. A flash of red was evidently visible, and he sat next to the kazekage silently while Gaara wasn't looking. He leant into an ear...

"Looking for someone?"

Lee grinned as he saw the redhead jump startledly.

"Dammit, Lee. Don't do that. Are you **trying** to get yourself killed?"

The older boy laughed gently.

"Gomen, Gaa-kun."

He ruffled the red hair playfully; deliberately annoying his kaazekage friend.He watched s a pale hand drifted to fix the red locks.

"You are the only one who gets away with that. You better be grateful you're my friend. Because if you weren't...I would have to kill you."

He pointed a finger in Lee's face.

"No touching."

Lee grinned in reply and hugged his friend softly.

"I'm sorry."

He could practically feel the redhead roll his eyes before Lee released him.

"You're so aggravating sometimes, Lee-kun."

The leaf nodded and turned to the shop owner. "Two bowls of terriyaki ramen, please."

–_Have to know..._

"So...um..Gaara. I've been wondering..how close of a friend am I to you?"

He blushed slightly as the statement came out shaky; and fear was lightly traced in his tone.

The kazekage turned to face Lee; a suspicious expression written across his features.

"I've never had a friend, and you're my best friend. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Lee paused; trying to come up with a way to put this.

"Well, it's just...oh, nevermind."

Two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in font of them, and the older boy watched Gaara discreetly as the redhead leant forward to sniff at the tantalizing steam.

"Mmmmmm..."

The sand ninja was too busy enjoying his food to notice the blush on the other boy stretch down his neck in response to Gaara's delighted moan.

The noodles were finished moire rapidly than Lee could have thought possible; he was taking his time; although he was almost finished as well.

He slurped up a long noodle and grinned at Gaara/

"Did you want another bowl?""

Gaara turned his head to gaze at Lee; a brief mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he moved closer.

"No, that's alright..."

He reached a hand into the bowl and retrieved a long noodle; watching it as he sucked it in slowly.

"I'll just take some of yours, Lee."

The leaf laughed softly and embarrassedly.

Watching Gaara suck in broth laden noodles was more erotic than he had thought humanly possible. He pushed his bowl towards his friend.

"Want more?"


	8. 8:Accidental Kiss

Gaara greedily reached for the bowl; retrieving a noodle hurriedly; causing Lee to raise an eyebrow. Apparently the kazekage preferred eating with his hands.

"There are chopsticks, you know."

Aqua eyes flashed warningly before returning their attention to the bowl as the redhead struggled to suck in a particularly long noodle. When the end met his lips; it flicked up a bit and splashed broth in the ivory face.

Dark-ringed eyes widened in shock, before blinking in confusion.

But Lee only laughed in amusement as he grabbed a napkin.

"You're such a messy eater, Gaara."

He stroked the tissue over his friends face; his eyes darkening passionately as he lingered over the lips.

"Lee...are you okay?"

The soft and worried voice pulled the spandex clad ninja from his trance and he nodded slowly. But Gaara remained watching him cautiously.

"Maybe we should get you home."

Lee shook his head roughly.

"No. We'll take you to your designated complex before I return home. I want to talk to you, anyway."

A rare grin stretched across sand colored lips, and Gaara removed himself from hisn chair.

"Alright. Let's go. I need some coffee anyway."

Lee quickly paid for their meal before trotting after Gaara. They remained silent as they walked...the leaf lost in his betraying thoughts, and the sand ninja wondering how his village was doing without him.

But they reached the house as the sun was setting; which seemed like an odd time to be drinking coffee, to Lee atleast.

"Coming in?"

Lee swallowed roughly at the offer, but nodded...closing the door after them.

He stood in the entryway awkwardly...and got a curious glance In response.

"You don't have to protect the door. Get your ass in here."

Lee smirked and nodded; following Gaara into the kitchen. He watched as his friend made cffee; and marveled at how smoothly and quickly he did so before reaching into a cabinet for two cups.

He had seen people make coffee thousands of times; but Gaara was the only one who looked so elegant when he did.

The older boy stepped closer subtly; not realizing he had until his arm was brushing the kazekage robe...

"Gaara?"

He cursed his most recent lack of control as he heard his own husky voice...

But the leader turned; focusing his complete attention onto Lee.

The leaf leant in and kissed his friend gently; brushing his lips against the soft ones lightly.

_Oh..._

_He feels so good._

_And I knew he would._

_So silky..._

Gaata's eyelids fluttered in shock and he backed up a step.

"Lee...what the hell was that for?!"

He watched as a bandaged hand wove through dark hair; and his eyes followed the movement before returning to obsidian eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Gaara. See...this is why I needed to talk to you. But I hadn't planned on..on, um..."

"Kissing me?"

Lee nodded roughly; an ashamed expression lingering.

"Look, Lee. It's not a problem. I know that you don't think- "

"That's where the problem is! I **do** think of you that way. And I can't help it or stop it. Gaara...I don't know why...but you're in my thoughts constantly."

Lee bit on his lower lip as he finished his outburst...slowly glancing into his friends confused expression.

"Why? Why would you think about me...when you already have Gai?"

Lee shrugged. "I know I still love Gai. But I want you in my life also. As more than a friend."

He stepped closer and stared down at Gaara as he tilted the kazekage's chin; lowering his head for a gentle kiss.

He could feel the younger frame stiffen; but he placed a hand on the shoulder reassuringly as he licked at the lips seam.

_Tastes even better than imagined..._

His tongue softly stroked Gaara's...and cyan eyes closed on a groan.

A sound defining the losing battle raging in both boys heads.

When they parted; they were both panting slightly.

Lee risked a glance to the diamond shaped eyes; and noted the confusion and hunger glittering there. But the coffee maker beeped, causing them to both jump in alarm. They looked at the machine in unison...but Gaara sighed as he poured two mugs of his caffeine laced beverage.

"I think...we need to talk."


	9. 9:Less Talking, More Action

Lee nodded.

"That is...apparent." He commented dryly before reaching for the hot cups of coffee. They both headed into the dining room silently...

Both lost in guilt and confusion.

Lee resisted the urge to pull out Gaara's chair for him...

His inner chivalry scolding him for not being more genltemanly.

But he ignored it and sat in a chair beside Gaara and took a sip of his coffee before opening his mouth to soeak.

But when he did; a tongue was thrust between his lips pleadingly; and Lee's eyes widened in shock as he allowed entry.

He moaned as the kissed turned hotter; more passionate...

And the response was all Gaara needed.

He ignored the coffee on the table and pushed Lee back in his set before straddling spandexed thighs as he leant against the leaf.

"G-Gaara..."

The kiss was abruptly broken as Lee struggled with his breathing.

"What about **talking?"**

The kazekage took a deep breath and removed himself from his friends lap.

"Gomen. I don't know what came over me."

The robed figure turned and walked around Lee's chair to take his seat aggravatedly.

Lee briefly glanced at the others swollen lips, and groaned as heat trickled down his spine; before curling around his groin and hardening his shaft.

_Screw talking..._

He leant across the arm of his chair to kiss Gaara, and the mouth against his responded eagerly

The kiss was abruptly broken as Gaara rose from his chair and kicked it backwards; before grabbing Lee by his collar and pulling him out of his seat. Their lips were pressed together once more as they resumed kissing each other heatedly.

Both boys were lost in their passion, in their desire...and didn't realize either of them moved until Lee ws being forcefully shoved into a bedroom.

Gaara nudged the door closed with his foot and continued pushing at Lee until he had him laying on a bed.

The leaf took theat moment to glance around his surroundings...

"G-Gaara...we probably shouldn't rush..."

The redhead hovered over Lee with his arms crossed.

"I didn't even know I could be affected this way until you kissed me. I **want** you. I know you want me too, you even admitted it."

"Yeah, but Gaara..."

The redhead rolled his eyes and pulled the zipper on Lee's suit.

"Less talking; more action."

His other hand stroked Lee's lips gently.

"How do you do that?"

Lee blinked rapidly...

In both shock and confusion.

"Do what?"

Aqua eyes strayed to dark brown ones,and the kazekage stared intensely.

"When you kiss...you make it so irresistible. It's sweet and tender...but also hot and needy. Theres such a mix in that simple caress; a person gets overwhelmed by it and wants more. More specifically. Me."

Gaara touched a finger to his own lips.

"Teach me how to kiss like that."


	10. 10:Gaara's Solution

_Oh hell,_

"Gaara...how do you expect me to do that? I don't kn-.."

Lee was cut off as lips crashed against his...a tongue forcing it's way in his mouth.

His brown eyes widened in shock before closing blissfully on a moan. He wrapped an arm around the redhead to pull him closer; deepening the kiss as much as possible.

His tongue stroked Gaara's and the leaf clutched onto his friend as need overwhelmed him.

Lee's memory chose then to show him images of Gai...images of their latest intimate moments together...and Lee let out a regretful groan as he gently pushed at Gaara to get the kazekage off of him.

He felt the aqua gaze on his face and sighed as he sat up.

"It's not like I don't want to...but.."

An uneasy expression crossed his features and it the rest of the sentence clicked into place for Gaara as he nodded slowly. He held a hand out to Lee; helping the leaf to his feet. "How about that coffee?"

They headed back into the dining room; but neither noticed their intertwined fingers still clutching onto the others.

A heavy silence hung as they drank from the steaming mugs.

But when Lee finished the last drop he sighed heavily as he set the cup down with a thunk.

"Gaara. We have to talk about this. We can't just ignore it...and I **mean** talk this time."

He turned to watch as the redhead nodded slowly.

How did you start a conversation like this?

Lee turned in his seat to bring himself face to face with the kazekage.

"Okay; I'll be as straightforward as possible. I love Gai. He's always made me happy..and we were really the perfect match. But lately; my minds been drifting. To you." He stroked fingers through the red hair.

"At first...I just labeled it as desire; something wanted but forbidden to touch. But the more I ignored the feelings; the stronger they became. You invaded my dreams, and as time went on; I realized it wasn't just lust. I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this; but I love you."

He watched as the aqua gaze met his with shock.

"You love Gai...but you love me too?"

The sand ninja bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure what I feel for you. I want you, I need you. You are in my thoughts constantly when I'm away from this village. Could you call that love?"

Lee thought about it for a moment before nodding.

He kissed Gaara gently; making sure it didn't get out of hand thid time when he pulled away as it started to heat up.

"But..what can I do? I also still love Gai. And I couldn't break his heart..."

Gaara leant back in his chair thoughtfully.

"This might sound...cold-hearted. But...maybe you shouldn't tell him. Everyone knows he could kick a mans head off; and I don't want him to do that to me because I've stolen his lover. Until this can be thought out completely; just don't tell him."

Lee's eyes widened to the extreme.

"You mean have two lovers?"

"Precisely."


	11. 11:Reasoning

"But, Gaara-..I don't want to betray Gai. He is my friend, my sensei...and the first person I was intimate with, the first person I loved..."

Gaara nodded; his expression icy and driven.

"But us not being together would be like a betrayal of the heart...wouldn't it?"

Lee's head tilted thoughtfully.

_True..._

"Well, yeah...but it would just feel wrong to be intimate with two people at the same time..."

Gaara leant forward to kiss Lee gently; a hand drifting to the older boys shoulder..

"Does that feel wrong..?"

He grinned satisfactorily as his friend slowly shook his head from side to side.

"Lee...until you can figure everything out, it's the only chance we have. And it's no reason to feel guilty, really. Haven't you been taught to follow your heart? And your heart is going in two different directions. The only choice you have is to follow both paths, and see which makes you happier."

Lee released a heavy sigh. "Since when do you think out matters of the heart?"

The redhead replied with a sly grin as he leant against Lee...his aqua iris darkening as he felt Lee's body respond. "How do you know I didn't always?"

Lee rolled his eyes aggravatedly...

"But, Gaa-"

He was abruptly cut off with a moan as the redhead rubbed against him.

"I told you, Lee. I **want** you."

He ground his hips against the leafs roughly; feeling the response pressing against his thigh. "G-Gaara..."

The young leader leant closer to kiss Lee. To shut him up.

"Does it feel wrong when you and Gai do this?"

Lee was silent for a moment. "Yes...and no."

The kazekage tilted his head to the side incuriosity as he reached a hand for the spandex zipper and pulled on it slowly.

"Don't resist. You said you love me. Show me..."


	12. 12:Resistance Is Futile

Lee's eyes flickered uncertainly, and he opened his mouth to protest; but his lips were quickly covered as Gaara pulled the zipperd past a spandexed groin.

The leaf surrendered to the kiss, his head leaning to the side defeatedly...allowing Gaara to do whatever he wanted.

When said redhead broke the kiss; Lee's eyes widened at the fact his suit had been removed with very little notice.

"Gaara!"

"Shhh..."

Lips were soon trailing over the leafs slim and muscular frame; lingering on the throat and abdomen...leaving Lee shivering at the touch.

But the temperature in the bedroom abruptly spiked as a tongue slid from the parted lips to taste at Lee's heated skin...sending him into a wave of dizzying bliss.

"Nnngh...G-Gaara..."

Lee gasped sharply at the sensations racing through him, sending chills spiraling around his spine before coiling in his lap; causing him to harden with a desperate moan.

He could feel the lips on his skin lifting into a smirk as Gaara reached for the boxers.

The leaf arched against the bed pleadingly; his head tilting back submissively.

"Are you always such an uke?"

Lee blinked at the statement; his eyes glazed over as he stared into the cyan eyes silently.

Gaara hissed irritably at the lack of an answer.

"Oh, nevermind."

He abruptly stripped the boxers from Lee; a finger trailing over the aroused shaft teasingly...grinning as he felt his first lover shiver vulnerably.

He removed the touch as Lee moaned darkly, his head tossing side to side as the redhead blew gently before wrapping his fingers around Lee's erection.


	13. 13:Admitting Defeat

Gaara tugged gently; smirking triumphantly as he watched dark hair fall into brown eyes as the head tossed. Lee was shaking violently; trying to control himself but unable to. He gripped at the bed underneath him; knotting his fingers into the sheets with a whimper. "G-Gaara...that's n-not fair. I'm the only one undressed..."

The kazekage went still as his gaze slowly lowered to himself. "You're right..." He grinned seductively at the leaf. "Want to help me out?"

Lee swallowed roughly. He knew this was wrong. He could see Gai's face...he could imagine the betrayal in the dark eyes if his...other lover ever found out. But he couldn't stop now. They had gone too far already. Once Lee had kissed Gaara, he knew that he couldn't go back. So now all that he could do was love both Gaara and Gai..and hope for the best...and pray Gai wouldn't find out that his lover was two timing him behind his back.

Lee's thought process screeched to a halt as he watched Gaara remove the kazekage robe slowly and seductively; the dark ringed eyes half closing as he moved temptingly. The leaf knew Gaara wasn't doing it on purpose...but the way the hips swayed slightly and how the redhead just let the fabric fall to the ground sensually made it seem as though Gaara was doing a very sexy striptease just for Lee. And the older boy was getting painfully hard from just watching the kazekage. By the time the pale hands had gotten to the boxers; Lee was biting his lower lip to stop himself from attacking the young leader. He watched Gaara slide the fabric off delicately before turning to Lee with a faintly shy expression.

Brown eyes roamed over the beautiful body; the gaze reflecting with an intense heat as it finally met the aqua one again. Lee sat up on the bed and pulled Gaara into his arms; kissing him gently as his palms slid over smooth skin hungrily. Lee was laying back down and pulling Gaara on top of him; moaning darkly at the erotic sensation of the silky skin touching his. But Gaara pulled back with a sharp gasp as he noticeably hardened. He blushed slightly as he gazed into Lee's comforting expression.

"Lee...I've never done this before."

"But, Gaara...you kissed, you teased...you _undressed_ me so we could be intimate; stopping now would be painful and frustrating. For the both of us."

Gaara breathed in deeply and nodded. He rubbed his groin against Lee's slowly and sexily; sending shivers running through Lee's nervous system and causing the leaf to halt his breathing as shocking waves of pleasure raced down his spine.

Lee had squeezed his eyes shut, and hadn't noticed the fearless sand ninja sucking on fingers until they gently pressed inside the older boys entry. Lee's back instantly arched, and he moaned in anxious bliss; his head tilting backwards submissively.

Gaara was slowly getting his confidence back; and smirked cruelly at the reaction before pressing another finger inside and testing for resistance. He knew Lee had been passionate with Gai; so he wasn't very worried about hurting Lee...but he was also sure it was proper to stretch muscles before working them out. Especially muscles that tended to never see a workout.

He removed his hand after a few minutes; shifting closer uncertainly before forcing Lee into an odd position; knee's thrust up, and legs parted widely. Gaara grabbed at the hips; lifting them slightly as he slid himself inside Lee; gasping in awe at the feeling. It was...perfect. Completion. It felt like him and Lee were one person, one body moving at the same time with fluid speed and immense power. His eyes narrowed as he used that power to his advantage, rocking in and out of Lee slowly at first. But he soon picked up speed; his erection burning with each entry, and sending shivers running through him with each exit until his whole body was shaking violently.

He jerked Lee's hips towards himself; forcing himself in deeper and moaning desperately as his eyes closed. He had never felt anything so electrifying. He had thought Lee's kisses were good?

Oh...this was infinitely better...

Sand slithered through the room; reacting to his building excitement and swirling around them rapidly; helixing around their bodies as both panted shakily. A stray rope of sand wandered from the small twister; snaking around Lee's erection and squeezing slightly. It squirmed until it was wrapped around the shaft completely; massaging into the aroused skin in a pattern of evocative movements.

Lee writhed against the mattress pleadingly; crying out in barely restrained euphoria as he started throbbing. "**Haaaaaaaarder..."**

Gaara complied; slamming into Lee with the force and speed of an excellent ninja; and the passion of an aroused young man. They moaned in unison as precum dripped from Gaara's shaft. He hadn't been going for long; but the sensations were too intense to hold back. He accelerated his movements; the sand squeezing on Lee adding more pressure; and quickly retreating as Lee climaxed with a breathless moan.

Gaara pressed inside four more times before he released inside Lee. His mouth parted in a silent gasp; his eyes widening in shock as he received the perfect bliss before falling forward; catching himself before he could collapse against Lee completely with muscles that had seemed to turn to jelly. He sighed contentedly before squirming to get comfortable. He found himself wrapped in Lee's arms and snuggled closer; pulling a blanket over them before closing his eyes peacefully.


	14. 14:Early Morning Lovin'

Lee was quickly jerked awake as the world spun dizzily. His first thought was that he was drunk, but as his rear met the floor he realized that wasn't the cause of his abrupt vertigo. He watched as ice colored eyes peeked over the side of the bed sheepishly. "Gomen, Lee-kun. But it's almost morning..."

The leaf ninja rubbed at his eyes drowsily before the words registered, and he leapt to his feet. He had promised Gai that he wouldn't take long, especially since all that he had planned was taking Gaara out for ramen last night, not ending up in bed with the sexy kazekage. He spread an apologetic grin to the redhead before rushing around the room for his clothes. When he had them all bundled in his arms he sat by his lover and kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I know it must seem like I'm abandoning you, but I have to get back before Gai wakes up. He's going to be really sore at me."

"Not as sore as your ass will be..."

Lee's face flushed darkly at the response and he averted his gaze; focusing innocently on his clothes. "Hmmmm..."

The young leader turned his face and hid a grin in his pillow at the embarrassed reaction he had gotten from the leaf. "Don't worry, Lee. I know you have to get back. You _are_ both of our lovers, not just mine."

The older boy jerked his head up and leant across the ivory body to whisper into an ear. "It's not like I want to be deceiving anyone, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I'll tell Gai that I want to be with you when I can think of how."

"Don't worry. I'm the one that came up with the solution, remember?"

Gaara pressed a hand to the back of Lee's head after speaking; forcing the older shinobi into a deep and passionate kiss. They had already made love; but kissing was something the redhead found intriguing. Exciting, sweet...and fun. It was a double edged sword. It could be used as a gentle caress, or a hot and hungry demand. And he liked it both ways.

Lee dropped his clothes as he melted against the kazekage with a soft moan. His body was preparing for another round, but Gaara pushed at him gently. "Get dressed, have some coffee, and then I'll walk you back home."

Lee rose an eyebrow. "You'll...walk me back home? Was this a _**date?**_"

"Do dates normally end with sex?"

"No."

"Well then, this was an agreement. We're friends and secret lovers. But I wont let you walk back home right now."

"Why?"

Gaara gestured to Lee's upcoming erection, and smirked as a dark blush covered the tanned face.

"Do you get turned on so easily?"

Lee rolled his eyes and ruffled the soft, red hair. "You're the one that kissed me. Your kisses are so tempting."

"Hmm."

Gaara sat up and the blanket fell from his upper body as he wrapped his arms around the leafs neck and gently pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

He licked at his new lovers lips teasingly before thrusting his tongue inside the mouth demandigly. When Lee's own replied back fiercely, the kazekage sank against the older boy with a contented sigh. He left his arms around the neck as he pulled back to stare into chocolate colored eyes. "I like your kisses better."


	15. 15:I Promise

Lee smiled gently as he pulled back from the kazekage's embrace. He tapped a finger to Gaara's nose; watching the black-ringed eyes close pleasantly. "We'll debate over whose kisses are better later, Gaa-kun. But I think I should take a shower before I get dressed, hm?"

The aqua gaze opened with a curious expression, but the eyes drifted over Lee until it lingered over the thick liquid staining tanned skin, and Gaara nodded as he licked his lips. "Or I could always clean you up..."

The leaf had a feeling he knew what Gaara was talking about, and blushed heavily. "Um...we'll leave that for next time, alright? But you're always welcome to join me in the shower." The kazekage nodded and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist from behind as they made their way to the bathroom.

Lee closed and locked the bathroom door after them before removing the arms from his waist to turn on the water...not paying attention to the kazekage for the moment...which was probably a mistake on his half. And he realized that when the young leader leant against him; trailing fingers over Lee's upper arms and gripping tightly on the muscular biceps. Gaara purred as he felt the muscles shift reflexively, and he leant closer to suck on one of Lee's ears.

The leaf jerked slightly before wrapping an arm around the redhead and pulled them into the shower. He planned on hurrying up so he could get some coffee. He still felt a bit groggy; but apparently his lover had different ideas. Gaara allowed himself to remain in the slight cuddle for a moment before pressing Lee against the tiled shower wall with a dangerous growl.

The jounin blinked in shock before his expression relaxed. "Gaara. Behave. You yourself said I had to go..."

Water dripped over red hair, slicking it down and turning it into a darker color as cyan colored eyes lifted themselves to look into dark brown ones with an icy glare. "But I want more..."

Lee inhaled sharply. It was pointless to argue, and he didn't really want to. But he didn't have time for this. He pulled Gaara into his arms and kissed the attention starved sand ninja; trailing his fingers over the spine lightly and lovingly before he pulled back a bit. He breathed over the soft and swollen lips, planting another kiss before speaking.

"Gaara; I promise. Later. But I have a busy day. I have to get home before Gai wakes up, then I have shinobi duties as well as training."

The ice colored gaze brightened at the last word, and Lee knew he would have a spy while he was practicing his taijutsu drills. Lee sighed at the slightly calmer kazekage before proceeding to wash them both efficiently; taking care in removing the pasty, white stains from their bodies. He could feel Gaara suppressing a moan as he moved the washcloth to gently wash the redhead intimately; rubbing at the white stains covering an ivory groin; that was quickly erecting. Lee kissed Gaara gently and reassuringly. "I promise. Later..."

Aqua eyes glanced up again; now a smoky gray as Gaara nodded silently.

Lee turned off the water and stepped out; pulling on Gaara's hand before grabbing at some fluffly towels stocked in a side-pantry. He rubbed the terrycloth over red hair playfully before handing the towel to the kazekage. Red hair was glinting with strands so dark it looked like arterial blood, while other locks looked like rubies glinting in firelight. Lee couldn't help running a hand through the soft and wet hair before he dried himself and dressed in his spandex suit. When he turned back to Gaara, the kazekage had silently slunk to the bedroom and already reappeared fully dressed...it was apparent Gaara had been watching Lee dress himself when he had returned, and a pink tinge lit the leaf ninja's cheeks before he led them into the kitchen. "Coffee?"


	16. How Long?

Gaara's gaze slowly rose to the dark brown eyes...that reminded him so much of coffee and chocolate mixed together. He nodded wordlessly to Lee's offer, and the leaf stepped forward. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, and this was a new experience for the kazekage. His own body moved on it's own as he reached for a bandaged hand; grabbing it by the wrist before he twined his fingers together with Lee's. He glanced into the older shinobi again as a slow blush made it's way across his face. Everything felt so different. So weird. But good.

He stared into the bright grin forming on the leafs face as Lee squeezed gently on the ivory hand in his before lifting it and kissing the wrist gently. They both knew what was running through the others head...and although it was a fling, so to speak, Lee couldn't help falling even harder for Gaara. He led them into the kitchen, as thoughts chased eachother around in his head. Problematic situations, possibilities, and what may happen out of loving another behind Gai's back. True, the man was gentle...but Lee didn't doubt that his ass would get beaten if him and Gaara were found out.

The leaf sighed as the coffeemaker beeped; filling the room with a delicious aroma. He reached into the cupboards nearby and poured two cups...adding necessary flavorings before he carried both mugs to the table and sat beside Gaara.

The jewel bright eyes flickered up to Lee's face before staring into the coffee; and it was obvious Gaara was doing some thinking of his own as he shifted uncomfortably He listened to Lee drinking his coffee...but didn't touch his. He just stared into the caramel colored liquid; losing himself in his own world until two fingers placed themself on his chin, and turned his head to direct eye contact. "Everything will work out, Gaara."

Lee smiled gently and leant in to kiss the kazekage; lingering for a moment as he felt the redhead return the gesture.

Gaara stared at Lee for a moment; his head tilting to a side thoughtfully before he nodded. "We should get you back...before he wakes up...and before the streets start filling with citizens..."

It had not gone unnoticed by Lee that Gaara hadn't referred to Gai by his name...as he normally either had called him by formal title, or 'That moron.'

Lee just nodded; finishing his coffee and rinsing out his mug before turning to Gaara; although the kazekage was already waiting at the door. Lee quickened his steps and joined his love at the door; wrapping his arms around the kazekage's waist and squeezing. "Anxious to get rid of me?"

Gaara remained silent; but stroked Lee's hair gently. " Lee-kun...how long do you think it will take for you to make your decision? I have a week before I have to return to my village...and then I come back in four months for a meeting..."

Lee froze for a moment before loosening his grip. "I'm not sure, exactly. I'll know when I know, and then the first thing I'll do is get you and Gai together to tell you both..." Bandaged fingers traced over Gaara's spine gently; relishing in the responsive shiver before the kazekage leant against Lee with a purr.

Gaara sighed slightly; burying his face into Lee's shoulder. He really hatted to admit it, but he didn't want the fool to leave. But he he rose onto his toes to press a soft kiss to his leafs lips before opening the door, and nudging them both outside.


	17. Making Plans

"I know we both have our duties. We'll both have our missions, and it will be difficult. We're living in separate countries, Gaara. And I feel bad for doing this to you. I have you, and Gai." Lee nibbled on his lower lip. A flare of jealousy rose at the thought, but he didn't want to hold Gaara's back. He ducked his head as he spoke his mind. "I have two lovers…it wouldn't be fair for me top hold you back if you found someone that intrigues you in Suna."

The cyan gaze flickered to him briefly with shock. Gaara hadn't even considered the possibility. Just like he hadn't considered Lee having a crush on him, or enjoying his kisses. Or last night. He smirked wryly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news; but I cannot return the affections you give me appropriately. I don't love. I care for you, as my friend. And this is all intriguing. I've never been in a relationship before. But I will not make any promises I don't intend to keep. Although I can say I will not be involved with anyone else. The people of my village fear me, remember. We will see with time where all of this takes me and you…..but is hand holding really necessary?"

Lee cleared his throat embarrassedly, releasing the hand at once. He had forgotten for a moment they had to act normal in public. "What was wrong with you yesterday, Gaara? You weren't acting like yourself at all. Not that I didn't enjoy it! But you seemed off. Um…_friendlier?_ You let me hug you at the shop…"

Gaara's head tilted, his bangs fanning over his forehead. "Did I? I'd had a meeting previously, and that damn Hokage gave me such a migraine that Haruno girl gave me some home made pain reliever." He shrugged carelessly. "I couldn't have been _too _off…"

Lee's eyebrows jerked up in response, although he remained silent, smirking in response. Gaara had been attentive, acting on his own hidden desires. But he had also been…_cuddly._ It was cute. Not that he could voice that opinion. He glanced up as they got to his house, and he leant against the door. "I know you have to be home by the end of the week; so how about we meet up after I'm done with the day? I have a lot to do, and I know you must have a lot on your plate as well."

Gaara's lips twitched down at a corner faintly, but he nodded. He stared in the dark brown eyes for a moment before half turning. "Ja ne.."

Lee felt like a rat watching Gaara walk away. He would have liked to give him a good bye kiss. He sighed warily, instead heading inside. He wasn't at all surprised to see Gai awake, and bustling around. He couldn't help a soft smile as he watched his sensei setting the table for breakfast. "Morning…"

Gai glanced up. "You were out late. I thought you were just going for ramen? You had me worried…" He murmured scoldingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I ended up sitting up all night talking with Gaara.." Lee felt a wave of guilt. First falling in love with two different people, cheating on Gai; lying. What next? But he didn't have time to dwell as Gai left the dishes on the table to grab Lee in a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Gai sighed softly, letting a hand brush over Lee's spine before he pulled back.

"It must have been an interesting conversation.." He murmured, nudging Lee towards the table. "Sit. You need to have breakfast."

Lee blinked in surprise at the enormous spread before him. Gai tended to cook when he was nervous. "I didn't mean to make you worry.." He nibbled on his lower lip sheepishly. "If it happens again, I'll call to let you know. But I'm meeting up with him again tonight." He picked up a piece of toast, leisurely buttering it before putting ketchup on it. Gai tended to find his eating habits to be odd, and sometimes irritating. Especially since he was a health food nut.

"Tonight?" Gai's eyebrows lowered thoughtfully. "That doesn't give us much time together before my next mission…"

Lee froze, wondering if he had forgotten anything Gai had told him. But…no. "You have another mission coming up?" He replied, setting down the toast to glance at Gai accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Gai sighed softly. "I wasn't sure about it. It was just confirmed this morning. I have to head out in two days. Do some undercover research on the Akatsuki with Kakashi." he seemed rather calm about it, but Gai didn't want to be gone again so soon. He glanced up briefly, meeting Lee's gaze across the table. "I'm sorry, Lee. But it shouldn't take that long. You have your own missions as well, remember? I will miss you dearly, but the protection of our village is essential."

Lee gave an agitated sigh, combing fingers through his hair. "I know….maybe I can cut some of my duties today, so we can spend time together. I know you'll be meeting your new students when I'm training, so that's out. And I'm heading over to see Gaara about seven. What if we spend the morning and afternoon together?"

Gai frowned in response. It was very irresponsible. But they did need some time together. He nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but the work is to be made up tomorrow, as well as all our other duties."

**I know; it's been so long since I've updated! I just reread my story and was like O_o OMG. My writing style sucks. Hopefully I've gotten better in the time I was gone. And now that I have my trusty laptop, I plan to keep working on this story. :3**


	18. Forgetfulness

After breakfast, the two headed outside to enjoy the day. Lee was determined to make this a not-purely-sexual day. He knew it was difficult for Gai; since he was a loyal man and gone for long periods at a time. He saved all that bottled up passion for his lover. Which made Lee feel even worse, considering what he had done last night. He glanced along the shops lining the street curiously, blinking in surprise as Gai led him in a certain direction. They headed down a street and making a turn. He led Lee up a dusty road, littered with stray pebbles and tree's lining the sides of the path. Lee was beginning to recognize this route, smirking as they kept walking, reaching the overhang of a cliff. Over the edge was a fascinating view. You could see the whole village from up here, as well as the forest, and the ocean beyond that. It was a breathtaking mix of the sparkling sapphire blue, the sun glittering off the water in shining gems, the beautiful emerald of the lush tree leaves, and the grass blowing in the wind.

Lee grinned, crossing his arms as he stood at the very edge of the cliff, gazing out at all this beauty with awe. He loved coming here, he felt like the king of the world up here, high above everyone else. Instinctively, he leant back against Gai as the other came up behind him; wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Do you remember the first time we came up here, Lee?" Gai murmured into an ear gently, absently stroking his fingers over his lovers abdomen. But before Lee could even reply, he continued. "It was three years ago today, our first kiss. You were so happy to be training again, and it made _me_ happy to see you smile so much. You were overjoyed for the entire day. It was wrong to take advantage of that simple fact. But you're such a pure and compassionate person. I couldn't help it. And you responded just as passionately."

Lee felt a soft smiled creep along his lips as his mind drifted back to the memory. The kiss had been somewhat nervous and sensational. It had been soft, and sweet. Gai hadn't been pushy about it, and he had given him the chance to reject the kiss. Lee sighed softly, happily, as he closed his eyes. But he felt something click into place. Three years ago today? It was precisely after their kiss that they had both agreed to begin seeing each other, discreetly. _Its our anniversary! How could I have forgotten?_ But he knew how he had forgotten. His mind had been so held up lately with thoughts of Gaara, and worry for Gai while he was on his missions. He felt low and dirty about the fact he would be spending the evening with the redhead, but he couldn't back out now.

He had to make it up to his sensei, somehow. Though Gai wasn't being demanding, Lee wanted to give him something special. A pleasant goodbye before his journey. He wanted Gai to remember him fondly, he wanted him to die peacefully, should the mission go bad. He had been neglecting his lover lately. And he planned to correct that. The last time they had made love, he hadn't exactly been as into it as usual. He inhaled shakily, feeling bad for doing this, promptly after giving himself to Gaara.

He turned in the embrace, and lifted himself onto his toes as he pressed his lips to Gai's gently. He could feel the mans surprise, but the hands resting at the base of his spine slowly moved up, fingers kneading into Lee's back. Gai knew it was something Lee enjoyed, and he could sense something was not right with his beloved as of late.

Lee shivered faintly as he felt his muscles relaxing, his back arching into the touch. Gai had definitely been gone for too long. His back was tense, and the touch felt _soooo_ good. "Mmmm…" Lee's face flushed as his head tilted slightly, initiating the next move as he nibbled on Gai's lower lip teasingly. He tightened his grip around the elder jounin when a low growl rumbled from deep within Gai's throat before he felt the tip of a tongue trailing over his lower lip.

Lee immediately granted access, his lips parting just enough for Gai to slip his tongue inside, sucking on the others gently.

Lee's eyes slid shut; a hand wandering up Gai's chest. His fingers traced circles over it for a few moments; encircling a nipple, before pinching. He smirked against Gai's mouth as he felt him jerk in surprise, Gai breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"Lee!"

Lee giggled in a sudden burst of amusement at the bewildered expression before he tugged on the zipper to Gai's suit. "We had our first kiss here. Let's celebrate our anniversary in another way…."

Gai grit his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut as his lover lowered himself to his knees, trailing his tongue over the seam off his boxers, before they were tugged down. Lee licked at the hardening shaft tauntingly, snickering as he felt fingers wind into his hair. He pushed Gai up against the rocky wall. "Try not to squirm too much, sensei." he purred playfully; earning himself a warning growl in response. But as Gai was about to reply, Lee slipped the shaft into his mouth, biting gently. Anything Gai had been about to say turned into a strangled moan. "Lee…" he breathed shakily, not daring to open his eyes. His lover was always so seductive about his blow jobs, he knew it inflated Lee's ego, not to mention it put Gai in pain when the blood rushed south at amazing speed when he watched Lee suck him off.

He began panting softly when he felt the slick, hot, wet cave that was Lee's mouth, moving back and forth. Lee's mouth constricted around his shaft, making him melt against the wall as his back arched. His young lover could have him begging for mercy if he wanted, and the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to give in. His grip tightened a bit on the dark hair between his fingers when Lee sped up his movements.

Lee swallowed roughly when his sensei came a short time later; arching an eyebrow at Gai when the sound of his startled cry of pleasure echoed around them.

Gai smiled sheepishly. "You know I can't help it. You're an intense one, Lee." He fixed his clothing, before pulling Lee to his feet, and holding him closely as his lips trailed over the others throat. "I love you.." he murmured, kissing an ear before nibbling on the jaw line. "You know I love you, right?" he added, tracing his lips over Lee's throat again, closing his eyes tightly.

Lee smirked, resting his head in the crook of Gai's neck. "Hai, I know…" He murmured. "I love you, too…" It wasn't exactly a lie. He did care. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything ever happened to Gai. Wasn't sure how he would handle it. But he loved Gaara just as much. If anything ever happened to his precious redhead, he knew he would go insane.

"I didn't bring you up here for sex, Lee. I don't want to pressure you…"

"I know." Lee abruptly pulled back, tugging Gai down with him as he sat. "I wanted to do it. You're going on a mission, and I wanted to give you something before you leave…"

Gai cleared his throat as his face flushed. "That was a hell of a'something'."

They spent the rest of the afternoon up there, talking; reminiscing. Kissing and cuddling.

They were climbing back down from the cliff when it was nearing time for Gai to head off on his mission. "Write me everyday. I want to know you're okay. And be careful. I refilled your medical supplies since you always forget. And _please-"_

"Lee!" Gai shook his head, chuckling softly. "One would think we were married with the way you worry." he leant forwards, kissing Lee on the forehead. "don't worry; I'll be fine, and back before you know it."

Lee nodded; watching Gai as he left the gates. He only turned away when he couldn't see him anymore, and took in a deep breath before heading to Gaara's place.


End file.
